RMS Titanic
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Percy Jackson characters are on the ill-fated maiden voyage. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jeff

Two and a half miles under the mighty and deadly Atlantic Ocean, my team and I were exploring the greatest shipwreck in history, the R.M.S. Titanic. But we are also on a mission; to find the Heart of the ocean. A diamond worth more than the Hope diamond.

"Hey Mike, is that a safe?" I asked my partner and good friend Mike Becker. He is also the subs pilot.

"Yes it is. About time too, I was getting tired of seeing fish." He pulled out the subs arms and started to move slowly to the safe carefully to not disturb the grave. The tension was high as we inched closer and closer to the safe.

"And I've...got it." Mike said sighing in relieve. We all clapped him on the back and radioed back that we found the safe, and was re-surfacing. When the men on the ship placed the sub on deck, everyone started to celebrate. Someone popped a bottle of champion open and was spraying it over the deck. A team of welders pushed forward and got the safe open.

"Stand back! Let me look!" I gleefully shouted. The noise died down as I started to pull papers out. But, despite pulling mucky and soaked paper out, nothing but a leather case was in. Everyone showed disappointed. I gave the case to a scientist and went below.

"Jeff, you better find something. We've spent two million dollars, and we go home soon!" Mike yelled. I nodded, already thinking of a solution, when something on the screen caught my eye.

"Hey! Let me see that!" I commanded, taking the water tube from the surprised women. I ran it over the paper, and saw a women's face. She was completely nude except...a diamond necklace.

Annabeth

I'm at home, my granddaughter Zoe was visiting. The t.v. is on, I listen to the news when I make pottery. It helps me concentrate at times.

"And now we take you to the _Prodigious, _where a team of scientist had just surfaced on a trip to _Titanic." _I stopped making the pot, causing Zoe to look up.

"Everything alright auntie?" She asked, concerned. I stood up and grabbed my cane.

"Turn that up dear." Puzzled, she did. The leader of the dive, Jeff, was talking.

"_We found many things at Titanic. But instead of a diamond, we found this." _The news crew showed us a picture. Of me.

"I'll be God damned." I reached for the phone and dialed a number.

"This is Jeff."

"Hello Jeff. This is Annabeth. That women in the drawing is someone I knew." Science.

"Who is the women Annabeth?" I smiled.

"Oh, that would be me."

* * *

**My second attempt at writing a Titanic story using Percy Jackson characters. Read, review, and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff

As the helicopter drew in for a landing, me and Mike were walking up to the landing pad on the ship. Mike, as usual, was yelling his head off.

"Are you crazy? We've spent three weeks here, searching every square inch of that shipwreck with no diamond! Now you invite someone who says she was on the ship, and you think she has the diamond! And beside, there was no Annabeth Dawson on that ship! There was an Annabeth Jackson, and if she even _is _alive, she'd be near a hundred! She is just a liar!"

"She'd be a hundred and one if her story is true." That shut him up for...three seconds.

"Ok, so she's a very old liar. That doesn't mean that she was on _Titanic _when she went down!" And this is why I am the leader. He is the mouth, and I'm the brains.

"Look, at the moment it's the best lead we have. If she was on _Titanic_, then she must know where the diamond is!" That really shut him up. As the helicopter landed, we could see Annabeth, and what looks like her granddaughter. The chopper door opened and the pilots helped her out.

"She don't travel light does she?" Mike remarked as three suite cases came past us, being hauled by the members of the ship. He shut up again when one of the pilots handed him a goldfish. I held back a laugh, and told the rest of the team to leave Annabeth alone until nightfall.

Annabeth

I just finished setting up the last of my things in the cabin they gave me to stay, when there was a knock on the door. I turned to see Jeff and his team.

"Oh, come in. And, please, don't say Miss. I can't stand formalities." They chuckled and came in.

"It's nice of you to come on short notice Annabeth. We have some relics in the lab down below if you would like to see any." I thought for a minute.

"I would like to see my drawing Jeff." The nodded, and helped me down to the lab. In a tank of water so it won't break, was the drawing of me wearing only a diamond necklace. Oh, that brings back so many memories of those few days on the Atlantic.

"Was that really you auntie?" Zoe asked.

"You bet it is. Wasn't I a doll back then? Though the diamond was heavy. I only wore it once." The others looked at each other as I went to look at some of the other artifacts.

"Annabeth, can you tell us what happened what happened the night _Titanic _sank?" I looked at the screen, and saw the video of the ship's bow. A flash back happened, and I had to sit down.

"You want the story?" They all nodded. Jeff started the recorder.

"It's been over ninety years, and I can still smell the fresh paint in the cabin."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Also, I am not copying the movie as much as the last one. R&amp;R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth (1912)

The boat came into view, and the carriage stopped in front of the First Class boarding area. A servant opened the door and I stepped out into the busy street. I pushed my hat up to take a look at the boat.

"I don't see what the big deal is. She don't look as big as _Mauritania."_ My fiancé, Luke, came up behind me.

"Don't be foolish darling, she's over a hundred feet longer than_ Mauritania._ And she's practically unsinkable. No other ship is like this one." I sighed, and moved to the liner, while my bodyguard talked things over with a crew member about the deal of our baggage. Well, I'll give the company this. They have good taste in style and furniture. But other than that, I'm still not impressed.

"Come on darling, let us go to our suite." Luke, being owner of a large steel and limber company, paid for our tickets to America so my family can explore riches there. My father practically ruined our "good name" by drinking and gambling at the local pub. Mother has never forgiven him, and separated from him after twenty years together. Luke, at first, caught my eye because of his striking good looks. But over time, he just treated me like a porcelain doll, thinking I could be dressed and treated like one. Why am I'm to be married to him, I'll never know.

"Yes dear." I slipped my arm through his, and we walked up the grand stair case, up to our suite.

Percy

Sitting at the pub, a smoke in my lips, and cards in my hands, looking at the men across from me. I took a drag and exhaled.

"Alright boys. This is it. Winner get's tickets to America." I looked at my friend, Nico, then placed a card down, and picked one up.

"Okay boys. Show. Nico?" He laid down only a pair of two's.

"Nothing." I said.

"Nothing." He said, disappointed.

"Zeus?" He placed down two Jacks.

"Hades?" He smiled and placed down three kings.

"Three kings? Wow. Nico, I'm sorry." He swore in Italian.

"Percy, you bet all our money! Now we broke..."

"Nico," I cut him off, "I'm sorry because your not seeing your mother for a long time," I paused for a second, "cause we're going to America!" I slammed down my hand.

"Full house baby! Whoo!" I grabbed the tickets and gave one to Nico. I then tried to gather our winnings, but Zeus grabbed me by my shirt."

"Sei uno stupido." He told me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the punch, but instead, he punched Hades. I laughed, and turned to Nico.

"I can't believe it! I'm going home!" I shouted.

"I go to America!" Nico shouted gleefully. Then the owner spoke up.

"No lads. _Titanic_ leaves for America, in five minutes!" We looked at each other, and sprang into action. I put all our money in my bag, grabbed the tickets, and we ran for the dock.

"Now, you let me do the talking! You accent will make them believe we're not Americans."

"Ah, but what if they know already?"

"That's why I'm running faster. Right here! Hey, wait! Wait!" A crew member held the door open.

"Have you been through the doctors?" He asked.

"Of course. We're Americans. Both of us." He looked at us.

"Right, welcome aboard." We jumped on, and went to find our rooms.

"It's around here somewhere. Oh, B-44. Right here." We opened our room, and found our room mates.

"Hey. Percy Dawson. How you doing?" I looked, and Nico was on top bunk.

"Hey, who says you get top?" I said, smacking my bag on him. I heard one ask the other where was Zeus? I laugh a little.

* * *

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Very rare I update twice in on day, but now that this story is becoming more popular, I was literally about a day or two to delete this, I will now put up another chapter. When you see _ this happen, _older Annabeth is narrating.**

* * *

Annabeth (1912)

I know that this trip will only last five days, but that won't stop me from putting up my paintings on the wall. Luke walked in, and saw me hanging up my paintings.

"Oh really dear. Must you really hang up those horrible Monet?"

"What you find horrible, I find absolutely fascinating. Once I hung all the paintings up, we went for a stroll along the ship's deck before going for our first lunch on the liner.

"_Dining with us was Molly Brown. Though now we call her unsinkable. Her husband struck gold, new money as my mother called it. But money all the same. I liked Molly, she was a delightful women and had a fantastic sense of humor."_

Moll was in the middle of telling us all why she had changed her travels to _Titanic_, and I laughed when it came to a funny part.

"You know Molly," the manager of the White Star Line, James Ismay, was telling her, "I specifically had this ship and her sisters build for comfort and luxury." I sigh and lit up a cigarette. Much to the shock and horror of my mother.

"You know I don't approve of that." I looked at her while I blew the smoke out.

"She knows." Luke said, taking the cigarette away and putting it out. Everyone looked at him.

"Gonna cut her food up too Luke?" I stood up, and walked away.

Percy

The sun was shining as I drew a little boy playing with his top, while Nico was talking with another third class passenger.

"Is this ship British?"

"What, are you crazy mate. A hundred thousand Irish man built this vessel. Name's Dale."

"Nico."

"Percy." We shook his hand, and I looked at the deck above to see this beautiful woman come out.

"So you make any money with your art work?" I didn't answer him, I was too busy wondering if the woman was a angle, or my imagination. Nico tried to get my attention, but it didn't work. Dale looked behind him, and laughed.

"Good luck mate. When you shit angles, you may have a chance."

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Had no time to get on a computer, so everyone calm down, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Percy

Wow, the stars look beautiful tonight. While everyone else is eating dinner, I decided to come up for a smoke. I was thinking of my family, when a dash a red made me look up suddenly. It was the girl I saw earlier in the day. It she's running to the stern, and she looks desperate. Wait, that is never good. I hope she is not trying to kill herself by jumping off the ship.

I decided to walk slowly toward her, never taking my eyes off her. She climbed up and over the railing, looking at the water below. I have to speak up now!

"Don't jump Miss!" She turned around, surprised to hear my voice.

"Stay where you are! Don't come any closer!" Behind her voice, beside the cold, was desperation. I knew I had to do something to stop her from jumping. I took one last drag of my cigarette, and motioned that I was throwing it over the side. She did nothing but watch me as I took a giant step and threw the cigarette over. I looked at her, then out into the night.

"You won't jump." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do! Now stand back and leave me alone." No, that's the last thing I want to do. So, I sighed and started to take off my coat.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I looked up at her as I was untying my shoes.

"I'm involved in this now. If you jump, I'll just jump in after you." She scoffed.

"Don't be a fool, you'll drown." Ah, here we go. This is what I was hoping for.

"No chance. I'm a strong swimmer. Beside I'm more worried about the water being so cold. It's about a few degrees above freezing." She seems to take this new information in. I held my hand out to her.

"Come on Miss, your not going to jump. Take my hand, please." My voice ever so calm. Slowly, she reached for my hand, and started to face away from the ocean. Starring at me, I took in her beautiful features. She seems to do the same.

"Percy Jackson." I introduced myself.

"Annabeth Dewitt Chase." I smiled.

"I'll need to write that down. The middle ones a mouthful." She laughed a little.

"Come on. Let's get you back on the ship and inside." She took a step up, but she slipped on her dress. Had I not been holding onto her hand, she would had fallen into the Atlantic. She screamed as she dangled above the ocean, with only me holding her up.

"Hey, don't worry! I'll never let go. I'm going to pull you up, and I need you to help." She nodded, and I began to pull up. When she got to the first rail, she began to climb. I started to hear footsteps fast approaching.

"Your almost there." I told her. When she got on deck, her legs collapsed, and pulled me on top of her. Right as two sailors came rushing up.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I got up and took a step back. Annabeth was pale, and shaking uncontrollably. The sailor thought I was trying to rape her.

"Stand right where you are, and don't move a bloody inch!" I stood where I was, while the master of arms was called. This is not going as smoothly as I hoped.

* * *

**Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth(1912)

While they wrapped me up and gave me some brandy so I could warm up, they cuffed Percy. Luke was going off in his face.

"How dare you lay your filthy, lower class hands on my fiancé! If you think you're getting off lightly, think again. You worthless..."

"Luke," I said to get his attention, "it's not his fault. I was leaning over to see the...um...the..." God help me, I forgot the word. Thankfully, the master of arms got the message.

"Propellers?"

"Yes! And I slipped and fell. And if it weren't for Mr. Jackson here, I surly would have fallen over." They all looked at Percy for his side.

"Is that what happened lad?" He looked at me. I did a quick nod, and he looked back at them.

"Yeah. That how it happened." The all looked amazed.

"Well then, the lad is a hero! So sorry about this sir, company rules you know." They took the cuffs off Percy, and Luke started to lead me back inside.

"Honey, aren't you going to reward Mr. Jackson?" He stopped and looked at Percy.

"Ah, yes. Uh, Will, I think a twenty should do." Typical Luke.

"Isn't that the way you treat someone who save the woman you love?" He chuckled, then walked over to Percy.

"Mr. Jackson, how about dinner with us tomorrow night at seven?" He looked at me, then back at Luke.

"Sure." Oh thank god.

"See you then ."

Percy

While Annabeth and Luke walked away, I whistled to their guard.

"Can I get a smoke?" He walked over and held out his smoke container. I grabbed three, and he spoke.

"You may want to tie those," I forgot my shoes are untied, "Amazing. The girl slips over the side, and you have enough time to remove you shoes and jacket."

"I had them off before sir." I hoped he didn't catch my bluff. He didn't.

"I see. Have a good evening Mr. Jackson." He then walked back inside. Boy that was a close one. Wait, I have to eat dinner with them tomorrow night. Oh, that is going to be fun.

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Changing some scenes here. Percy and Annabeth won't be having the fight like Jack and Rose did before she took his art book. Also, there will be no spitting in this chapter. I don't want to try and copy the movie all the way. Sorry. Also, taking the roll of the unsinkable Molly Brown will be Sally Jackson, minus the last name.**

* * *

Percy

Having dinner with first class. Wow, what do they even eat? I've seen how they act and dress, but eating is a different subject. Ugh, I need to take a walk, clear my head. Yeah, that's what I need to do! I put on my jacket and shoes and left third class to the open air. I grab my note pad as I walk out, just in case I see something I want to draw.

I just got up on deck when I ran into Annabeth. Oh why do I have to run into her no sooner then I step out on deck?

"Hello Mr. Jackson." She greets me. So, say something you idiot!

"Afternoon Miss. Chase. How are you today?" Wow, I can't believe I said that with out breaking a sweat.

What brings you to the First Class section of the deck?" I must have wondered out of the third class part. Well, now that I'm here.

"Here to see if there's anything I can draw, and just enjoying the fresh air." I told her, not exactly telling her the entire truth. She may not believe me anyway.

"Your an artist Mr. Jackson?" She asks, taken back by it.

"Yes. I taught myself how to draw. I know almost all the famous painters." I can tell she's interested.

"Why don't you walk with me? I'll tell you a little about me. And maybe you'll tell me a little about you." She smiles and takes my offer.

Annabeth(1912)

"Now, tell me something Mr. Jackson, how did you get to Southampton from Wisconsin?" He smiles. He must have been asked that question a lot over the years.

"Well, it wasn't easy at all. I hitchhiked, sold some of my art work for money for a ferry, and mostly walked. I'm a free spirit, go where ever the wind takes me. This time, it took me to England and to _Titanic._" Fascinating. Simply fascinating.

"So, tell me about where you've been." I'm being prude, and I know it. But he doesn't seem to mind at all. He motions for us to sit on a pair of deck chairs, and began his story.

"Well, I've been in every major country and state in the United States and Europe. To make ends met, and so I could feed myself, I'd draw people or anything they wanted at fairs and on the street. My favorite place that I've been is Paris." Paris?

"Why is that ?" He kind of chuckles and blushes a little.

"Well, beside the fantastic art work in the city, uh, the girls are more willing to take their cloths off for art purposes." He says, almost backing out of the last one.

"Oh my." Is all I could say. He laughs, holding his sides.

"May I see some of your art work?" I ask. He stops laughing.

"Uh, sure." He says. But I didn't see mother come up behind me. But Percy did. How, I'll never know, as he's reaching for his book, which is at his feet.

"Annabeth, why are you mingling with a third class passenger?" Oh, did Luke forget to tell her that Percy is joining us for dinner tonight? Why am I not surprised?

"Mother, this is Mr. Jackson. He'll be joining us for dinner tonight." She sneers at Percy. I can already imagine the talking to I'm going to get when I get back to the room.

"I'll hope he'll be better dressed. Come along Annabeth, it's lunch time." I sigh and walk away, not before waving goodbye to Percy.

Sally

That women better give her girl freedom one day, or she'll be one hell of a rebel when she finally snaps. Being rich poisons people minds. I look at the young lad, Percy I think she said.

"Well son, you know what your getting yourself into right?" He shakes his head no.

"Your dinning with people who could buy and sell the entire state of Texas. What are you going to wear?" He chuckles.

"I'm not sure ma'am." Now I chuckle.

"Just what I though. Come with me sonny boy. We'll get you looking nice, and I'll do something with your hair too. While it looks nice messy, these people are so classy it's sickening." With that being said, I start hauling him to my room, with him just laughing up a storm.

* * *

**All for now folks. R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy

Well, I have to say, Sally is pretty damn good at getting me all dressed up. I look just like one of them.

"I knew it all right. You and my boy are just about the same size!" Sally happily exclaims. She has a son who is about a year or two older then me, so he is just about my size.

"Yeah, pretty darn close." I say, looking at my reflection in the mirror. If this doesn't impress them, I don't know what will.

"You know where the stair case is?" She asks. I nod, having snuck up there before we set sail from France.

"Wait for us down there. If that little lassie comes down, then lead her down to the dinner hall. Got that?" She is a feisty little gal. I laugh and nod. She then pushes me out of her room and tells me to stick to the plan. I nod and walk to the grand stair case.

I'm nervous as I wait for Sally or Annabeth. Every time someone passes me, I expect them to catch me as a third class passenger. But they all think I'm one of them, smiling at me as they pass. I smile back, and carefully observe what they do. Stand up strait, offer your arm to the girl your taking to dinner, kiss the hand of the madden. Wow, a lot to take in. I practice some of the more simple techniques, leaving the more important ones for dinner.

I didn't notice Annabeth coming up behind me as I was taking all the information in, so naturally, I was surprised to see her on top of the stairs when I turned around.

Annabeth

I see Percy looking and practicing the rich people attitudes and actions. If he's trying to impress me, all he has to do is be himself. I smile as he finally turns around, noticing I'm there. As I walk down the stairs, he puts on this serious face, looking just like the other rich people. He takes my hand, and gently kisses it. He looks at me before smiling.

"I've seen that in Paris and I have always wanted to do that." He says quietly. I giggle a little as he offers me his arm.

"Mr. Jackson, quite the gentlemen." I say as I loop my arm through his. We seem normal to these people, who have no idea that he's a third classmen. As we walk, I point out important people to him.

"There is Captain Chiron White, been for the White Star Line for over thirty years. And that is the ships designer, Poseidon Wilson. He became a personal friend of mine in two or three days. And there are Rachael and Will Cox, owners of Macy's. And Hades Johnson, the richest person here, with his little wife Demeter, who is old enough to be my sister. She is pregnant, see how she tries to hide it?" At that moment, Sally came up on Percy's right.

"Hey there Mr. Jackson. Care to escort a lady to dinner." She asks.

"Why no ma'am." He never missed a beat, offering Sally his other arm. We walk over to mother and Luke, who surprisingly doesn't recognize Percy.

"Mother, Luke, surely you remember Mr. Jackson." I say, still introducing Percy to them. They look at him, not believing their eyes. Luke had to blind once to make sure he was seeing right.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, you could almost pass for First Class." Luke comments. I want to slap him, but Percy got him back with out violence.

"Isn't that the plan Luke? Or shall I go and get my third class clothes?" Percy fights back. Luke nods and walks away to our table. Dinner is going to be fun.

* * *

**New characters! So, I tired to make them sound more English and Irish then American, minus Percy. I may have failed, so can I ask for your opinion? R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy

Boy, I'm starting to regret taking Luke's offer on dinner. I got Annabeth and Sally to their seats before taking mine, and I was surprised to see a lot of silverware on the table next to my plate and bowl.

"Is that all for me?" I ask Sally. She looks and sighs. She must have forgot to tell me about that.

"Don't worry about that hun. Just start your way out, and work your way in." I nod, and lay my napkin on my lap. Here goes nothing.

Well, half way through dinner, things are moving smoothly. Until Annabeth's mother spoke up.

"So Percy, how are the conditions in third class?" Annabeth looked horrified, but I played it smoothly.

"Finest I've seen. Hardly any rats." That got everyone laughing.

"That is why I build this ship my boy. To give all classes comfort." Poseidon says.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, what is your expectation of life?" Luke asks. Annabeth starts to protest, but I stop her.

"Well right now, I don't have any. I mean, I got air in my lungs, paper and a pencil to draw with. I'm lucky to make some money here and there. Why, I even won my ticket in a lucky hand in poker. Oh, here you go Luke." I toss him a lighter Sally lent to me. Says she hardly uses it anyway.

"Life is a game of luck, as I always say." Says the head of arms.

"So, my point of life is just to make life count. Who knows if we get a second chance." Everyone nodded, much to my surprise. Then Annabeth raised her champagne glass.

"To making it count." She says. Everyone dose the same but Luke, who just takes a drink.

Annabeth(1912)

We're all having a good time, which kind of surprises me, as Luke has tried to humiliate Percy.

"Now the men will go to the smoking room for a smoke and brandy." I tell him.

"Well, I thank you ladies for having us for dinner. But it's time we gentlemen go and have a smoke before bed. Care to join us Mr. Jackson?" Poseidon asks.

"I must decline. I have to get back to third class. Thank you for having me." He says. He gets up, and takes my hand.

"Goodbye Miss Chase." As he walks away, I notice he left something in my hand. It's a note.

_"Want a real party? Meet me by the stair case if so."_

Should I go?

* * *

**Sorry, school is a drag. Will update when able.**


End file.
